


【立克】霸道总裁和他的包养对象（十）

by wwqlalala



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【立克】霸道总裁和他的包养对象（十）

霸总轩在听到医生和他说“要帮他治头晕”的时候，十分开心。他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，可是还是匆忙点头，嘴唇好像不小心碰到了什么。

在他还没来得及砸吧着嘴回味到底碰到什么的时候，就感觉嘴上贴上来一个软软的东西，紧紧密密地贴着他的嘴唇，或轻或重地压着他，时不时还有软软滑滑的东西从嘴唇上蹭过，湿漉漉的。

这样东西贴他贴得太紧了，霸总轩感觉自己有些呼吸困难。他刚想要张嘴抗议，牙齿刚刚打开一个缝，那个软软的东西就钻进了他的嘴里，搅着他的舌头。他起初想要把那个东西吐出来，可是对方却像有生命一样，裹着他的舌尖不放。

霸总轩吧唧吧唧嘴，也没尝出来是个什么味道。不过这个软软的东西凉凉的，贴在他的舌头上，像是小时候吃的那种Q弹的雪糕。霸总轩不由得吮吸了几下，想要再尝一尝是不是甜的。

没想到他才吮了几下，那个东西动得更欢，在他的嘴里翻江倒海，让他来不及呼吸，也来不及吞咽口水，只能呜呜咽咽地承受着。

霸总轩也没意识到自己这么被动着承受了多久，等他反应过来那样东西从他嘴里撤出去的时候，头更晕了。

什么庸医！根本没把他的头晕治好，反而病情加重了！霸总轩在心里恨恨地想。

他想抬手擦去嘴角的口水，但是却发现手被谁抓住，根本挣脱不开。与此同时，好像有一只大狗在舔他的锁骨，毛茸茸的头顶蹭着他的下巴和脖子，有些发痒。

“好痒……”他没忍住笑了出来，侧头想要躲开，可是这只大狗又顺着他的动作贴了过来，还轻轻啃咬他的喉结。

“不要啦！熊宝贝你乖一点！”霸总轩一边笑，一边推着埋在自己脖颈处的头。

熊宝贝？美少年卞抬起头，嘴唇上还有刚刚被霸总轩不小心咬出来的细小伤口。他虽然不知道熊宝贝是什么，但是这个名字听上去像是某种犬类动物。

好像霸总轩家里确实养了狗，之前送他回家好像看见过……

美少年卞的眼睛眯了起来，慢慢地磨了磨后槽牙。

把他当医生也就罢了……把他当狗……？

看样子他有必要让对方清醒一下，看清楚他到底是谁。

想到这，美少年卞直起身子，把霸总轩从被子里捞起来，双腿叉开按坐在自己腿上，逼迫对方直视自己。

“知道我是谁吗？”美少年卞开始发问。

“你是谁？”霸总轩重复了一遍，表情有些发愣。

“你说我是谁？”美少年卞大有一种不问出他想要的答案不罢休的架势。

霸总轩有些怔忪地抬起手摸上面前这张脸，从眉毛摸到眼睛，摸过鼻梁，最后摸到嘴唇。

“卞……”霸总轩好像认出了什么，喃喃自语，声音很轻。

美少年卞颠了颠坐在自己腿上的人：“说清楚，我是谁？”

霸总轩原本呆滞的表情突然变得生动起来，笑得眼睛眯成了一条线。

“你是我老婆……嘿嘿……你是我老婆阿卞……”

“老婆？”美少年卞差点被气笑了，在霸总轩的认知里，到底谁是谁老婆？

他捏捏霸总轩的胳膊，又捏捏他的腰，对方在他腿上扭着身子喊痒。美少年卞感受到霸总轩西装下虽然不羸弱但是还是有些单薄的身材，又看了看自己的小臂，还故意和对方的摆在一起对比了一下。

“哪个粗？”美少年卞晃了晃霸总轩，示意他看两个人摆在一起的手臂。

霸总轩的手指点了点美少年卞的小臂。

“这是谁的？”

“你的……”霸总轩的手指在美少年卞的肌肉上戳来戳去，嘴里嘟囔着：“你最粗了。”

美少年卞：我怀疑你在搞黄色，而且我好像也有证据。

可能是美少年卞的大腿实在不合锦衣玉食的霸总轩心意，他坐了没一会就开始挪动着屁股，想要找一个更软的位置或者更舒服的姿势，而不是现在这样一会一颠一会一颠，像小时候坐的摇摇车。

他挪动屁股不要紧，一挪，腿根正好挨上了某个硬邦邦的位置。

“老婆你手机硌到我了……”霸总轩一边抱怨着，一边伸手在屁股下面摸来摸去，想要帮美少年卞把硌着他的“手机”掏出来。

美少年卞深吸一口气，连忙按住霸总轩不停乱动的手。

他也没想到自己能硬得这么快，但是好像在之前亲上去的那一瞬间就已经不受自己控制了。

“别乱动……”美少年卞的声音哑了几分。

可是霸总轩这个时候反而越发地挣扎，想要从美少年卞的腿上爬起来，又无法避免地挨着那个地方蹭了好几下。

美少年卞憋着一口气闭了闭眼，再睁开的时候，目光触及到了床边柜子上的一个小盒子和一瓶什么东西，包装花里胡哨的，就那么大喇喇放在明面上。

他感觉到一丝不对，索性抱着霸总轩站了起来。霸总轩的屁股突然悬空，吓得他连忙搂住了美少年卞的脖子，腿也死死环住了对方的腰。

美少年卞没有去理会怀里人的“大呼小叫”，走到柜子边把那个瓶子拿起来，上面是一串串看不懂的鬼画符，不知道是哪个国家的语言。

不过文字看不懂图片还是能看懂的。美少年卞看着包装正面画的暗示性和水纹状的图案，又不动神色地瞟了一眼怀里像只奶狗一样拱来拱去的某个人。

我以为你只是来和我吃顿饭，没想到你不仅要和我表白，还叫我老婆，还想要上我？

美少年卞忍不住在霸总轩的屁股上拍了一下，不解气，又拍了一下。

霸总轩感受到有人在打自己屁股，也不甘示弱，隔着衬衫衣服一口咬上了美少年卞的胸肌。

嘶——又来！喝多了变狗吗？美少年卞叹了口气，把霸总轩从自己身上“扒”下来放回被子里。

他看了看手里还没放下的疑似润滑剂的瓶子，感受了一下体内蠢蠢欲动的某种欲望，又想了一下刚刚某个人把他当医生又把他当狗又啃又咬还叫他老婆的恶劣行为，又像之前一样俯身压了上去，在霸总轩的脸上投下了一片暗影。

“头还晕吗？”他低声问。

“晕……”

“生病了要打针，打一针就不晕了，好不好？”

“打针疼……我讨厌打针……”霸总轩闭着眼睛哼哼。

“打针不疼，打针好得快。”美少年卞嘴上哄骗着，开始解自己身上的扣子。

“那老婆你轻一点……我怕疼……”

美少年卞假装没听到这句话里的称呼。

“乖，不疼……一点都不疼……”

那天晚上发生的事在霸总轩的记忆里是断断续续的。他整个人都被酒精支配着，声音也是软的，身体也是软的，哪哪都是软的。他就感觉迷迷糊糊之间被人抓着手摸上了一个硬邦邦的东西，还带着他的手上下撸动着。他零星地想起来对方说要给他打针，说是针管太冰了怕他着凉，所以让他先用手焐一焐。

哪里凉了。霸总轩一边用手“焐”着，一边想，分明是热乎乎的，不过这也太累了吧，“焐”得他手都要断了。

而且好像他“焐”的时间有些长，针管里面的液体热胀冷缩，从顶端渗出来了一些，弄得针管上也滑溜溜的。（nm热胀冷缩是这么用的吗？？？）

焐完了，对方把他翻了个面，然后就脱了他的裤子，开始往他的屁股上抹某种冰冰凉凉的东西。

啊对，对方说是要先酒精消毒，要不没办法打针。

他觉得也算合理，就趴在那任由着对方的动作。

不过这酒精消毒也消毒地太彻底了吧。霸总轩感觉自己腿根处都是厚厚一层凉凉的东西，还有某个无法言说的位置，被什么东西插了进去，涨涨的。

对方说这是在给他测体温。

霸总轩胡乱点着头，一边在想这个体温计怎么还会动的，动得他那个地方好痒。

一般按照流程来讲，酒精消完毒，测完体温，就该打针了。

果不其然。

可是……

这也太特么疼了！！！霸总轩的额头瞬间渗出一层冷汗。

什么不疼！！都是骗人的！！！

老婆的嘴骗人的鬼！！！

霸总轩感觉自己疼的眼泪都要出来了。

可是另一个人俯在他身上，把嘴凑到他耳边哄着他，舔着咬着他的耳朵，喊他轩轩，让他把腿叉开一点，让他放松，说他夹太紧了，针头插不进去。

霸总轩心想着赶紧打完赶紧结束，抖着腿叉开了一点，努力放松身体。

然后他的意识就模糊了。恍惚间对方压着自己打针打了很久，针头好像特别粗，在他体内戳来戳去，打进来又拔出去又打进来又拔出去，打得他叫苦不迭，眼泪口水糊了一枕头，还发出了一些不像他自己的音调声很高的声音。

18cm。

0cm。

-18cm。

0cm。

18cm。

他被翻来覆去，又翻来覆去，两只手无力地攀着谁的背，疼得紧了，指甲就挠出几道没什么威胁的红痕。

他哭着问多久才能打完，问打针的时间怎么这么漫长，得到的回复总是快好了快好了。可是这个快好了快了好久好久，都没好。

也不知道这个针打了多久，等药水真的注入霸总轩体内的时候，他已经被折腾地完全没了力气，只呢喃了一句“打针太疼了……我以后不要打针了……”，然后就昏睡了过去。

他睡熟了，所以也就没有感受到那个落在他眼睫上的轻飘飘的吻。

也没有听到声轻柔的：“宝贝，晚安。”


End file.
